Mycoplasma hominis strain 1620, isolated fro the synovial fluid of a chronically infected spetic arthritis patient, has been the primary strain under study to determine the types of receptors used for colonization of the host. We have found that M. hominis binds only to sulfatide or sulfated glycolipids and to no other glycolipid or glycoprotein tested. M. hominis colonizes the human urogenital tract. Both male and female tracts possess a preponderance of sulfated glycolipids on the surface of the tissues. It is therefore reasonable that the mycoplasma make use of this prevalent compound as its receptor for attachment.